


please me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coldness of the metal makes Niall's head spin, he sounds like he's ran a marathon by the way he is currently breathing. He wants to tell Harry how amazing it feels the cold metal inside him causing so many sensations to rip through his body. </p><p> </p><p>Or to put it blunty Harry fingers Niall wearing his silver rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stare at a picture of Harry's hands for far too long
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy babies

"Harry " Niall breaths through a string of moans throwing his head back against the soft pillows as he tries to control his breathing.  
Harry does nothing but smile gently at his boyfriend's antics as he continues sucking a lovebite into Niall's hipbone, he loves how he can drive him crazy just from his mouth kissing down his little tummy. 

He admits he has been teasing Niall for a while now, starting downstairs when he held him against up against the wall and kissing him breathless then proceeding to scatter lovebites across his neck and his pretty little collarbones. 

Then he carried upstairs, undressed him slowly and has been worshipping Niall's body for the past 40 or so minutes with his mouth. He looks up at Nialls face but frowns when Niall has a hand over his mouth. No, no that won't do at all. "Let me hear how good I'm pleasuring you darling, want to hear your pretty moans" Harry whispers against Niall's pale pretty left thigh.

Niall's thighs are his favourite place to scatter lovebites on, he could literally sit for hours just licking and sucking, and biting into the soft flesh, making Niall go insane with want, which is exactly what he plans on doing right now.  
Niall lifts his head back up, his blue eyes look glazed over, he runs his tongue over his lip wetting them a little, he's been biting them for ages holding in his moans of pleasure and annoyance of having so much pleasure but wanting so much more. 

"Harry please, please stop teasing I want you, need you so much" Niall whispers desperately closing his eyes and whimpering as Harry lays kisses down his thigh, he runs a hand through Harry's hair tugging gently as Harry starts to suck a spot on the inside of his thigh. "Oh god, Harry" he can't help but moan as his thighs start shaking with the pressure of Harry's mouth.

He knows for a fact his body is going to be destroyed in the morning. The love bites that havn't shown up on his skin yet will most defiantly be there in the morning. Purple and scattered all over the parts of his body only Harry is aloud to see. 

"Don't act like you don't like it Baby" Harry moans himself as he sits up on his knees and places one of Niall's on his shoulder kissing over his sensitive scar on his kneecap making Niall whimper loudly as his thighs shake even more. He is so glad Niall hasnt got practically hairy legs as he licks a stripe from his knee cap to just below the top of his thigh, wanting to pat himself on the back as Niall gasps loudly gripping at Harry's hair and moaning his name loudly. 

"Your so beautiful Niall, so gorgeous" he whispers as he drops Niall's leg gently so Niall can wrap it around his waist, he just really wants to taste Niall's lips right now.  
Pushing his hands up so hes holding himself up over Niall's body he leans down pulling Niall into a hot kiss. He immediately prys Niall's wet mouth open with his tongue licking into his mouth, he carrasses Niall's tongue with his moaning lowly into Niall's mouth.  
Niall's hands grip his hair and his thin legs lock securely around Harry's naked waist. He bites Niall's lip sucking it into his mouth knowing that drives Niall crazy. 

He kisses him until there both gasping for oxegan as there lungs protest from lack of air. He pulls away licking at the string of saliva that connects their lips then proceeding to lick over Niall's lips collecting any wetness they made.  
"You taste good Baby" Harry groans when Niall nods quickly tugging his Hair to bring their lips together but he lays gentle pecks instead and Harry's so content with that. 

"Please Harry I-" before Niall can say anything else Harry kisses his lips gently again. He notices Niall's eyes are shining and he looks close to tears, yes he loves teasing him and he loves marking Niall's body with love and attention but he also loves giving Niall what he wants and loves pleasing him more. "Shh Baby I'll take care of you now okay?" He coo's gently kissing Niall's forehead and lips gently then moving himself down so he is right beside where Niall needs him more. 

Niall nods sucking his lips into his mouth, closing his eyes slowly as Harry kisses across his dick, he licks at the base and the tip, kissing it lovingly, before moving down, "I'm gonna open you up now Baby okay?" Harry whispers and smiles as Niall nods quickly thrusting gently into the air trying to find some kind of release. "Good things come to those who wait Darling" Harry says gently as he moves away from Niall's body and over to where the lube and condoms are kept, for now he just gets the lube. 

Niall watches him with hooded eyes, he feels like he's out of focus and that he can't concentrate on nothing but Harry and Harry alone. He smiles as his boyfriend returns taking his spot back kneeling inbetween Niall's spread out legs. 

He hurries himself up noticing Niall's getting more impatient by the minute, the blonde is running his nails along his own thigh which turns Harry on more than he will admit. 

As he opens the lube the noise making Niall groan because fucking finally, he needs Harry so much, he has never felt this needy in his life.  
Harry lubes his fingers on his right hand, he is just about to take off his rings when he smiles as a idea comes to mind which makes him bite his lip holding in a groan. "Baby how would you feel if I left on my rings?" He asks a little cautiously, although he may be a tease he would never try something without Niall completely agreeing to it. 

"Like finger me with them on?" Harry outright groans as Niall's innocent voice asks a unholy question. "Please do it, please Harry fuck" he then proceeds to whimper, the idea making him feel a little more crazier. 

Harry grins leaning over and kissing Niall's mouth quickly, he loves the boy so much god.  
Harry has done this with Niall so many times that he pushes in a lubed finger knowing it wont hurt Niall at all, he's right as the Boy throws his head back groaning and whimpering as he tries to fuck himself down on only a half of Harry's finger.

"So good for me Niall, look so amazing Baby" Harry breaths as he bends down so hes facing Niall's entrance, Niall's hand runs through his long hair tugging a little, a sign for him to hurry up. He pushes all the way in but obviously his silver ring hits Niall's entrance but Harry pushes until Niall's hole streches and his entire finger plus his ring is now inside Niall's warm body. "Oh god" Niall wails loudly griping Harry's hair tighter pushing himself down on Harry's finger, the coldness of the ring making the sensation so much better. 

Harry starts pumping his finger fast the ring scraping against the entrance of Niall's hole everytime he pulls out a little. Niall is moaning like crazy, he breaths like hes running as Harry pumps faster. "Love your fingers and your fucking rings Harry feel so good ugghh" he groans his words jumbling and slurred like he's drunk, Harry is so proud he can make him feel like that with just a finger. So he takes his finger out, his ring causing him to pull out a little harder. 

Niall moans out in protest making grabby hands at Harry, making the curly boy smile brightly and lovingly. " even when Im fucking you with my fingers your still so adorable fuck" 

Harry rubs two fingers together so there slick with lube, plus he has a rather large ring on one finger and he cant wait to witness Niall's reaction to it.  
"Harry " Niall whines but then moans loudly as Harry pushes two fingers straight into his entrance, he groans loudly as Harry attempts to push his rings in also, he tries again pulling out lightly then pushing straight in, he feels like cheering when both rings now go in. 

The coldness of the metal makes Niall's head spin, he sounds like he's ran a marathon by the way he is currently breathing. He wants to tell Harry how amazing it feels the cold metal inside him causing so many sensations to rip through his body. 

They have tried many things in bed before but this feels amazing. He can't help but uncontrollably moan as Harry pumps in and out as Hard as he can, the rings catching on his rim everytime, the feeling is so good.  
Niall's back arches as he almost shouts Harry's name as the boy adds a third finger which unfortunately isn't uncompanied with a ring. 

He pumps harder and deeper, he leans his body over Niall kissing him but Niall's lips are not responsive, so he moves his lips down to kiss at Niall's neck. "My fingers feel good fucking you with my rings on?" He whispers and he knows Niall hears him when he moans louder and grips Harry's back. Harry takes it as a yes so he goes Harder his fingers going deeper and hes hitting Niall's prostate with every few thrusts and Niall feel like hes dying it feels so good.

The rings stay cool and cold surprisingly, and within three or so minutes hes already close to cuming untouched.  
"Harry, oh fuck, so close I'm- ugghh faster Harder please" Niall sobs out a moan as Harry complies, he hasnt made Niall come from just his fingers in ages, he doesn't even acknowledge his own throbbing member, doing this to Niall is a amazing feeling. 

"Come on Baby I know your close, Baby please for me, cum for me Darling" He moans into Niall's ear befor moving down so he's face to face with Niall's entrance, he groans loudly the image of Niall's small body taking all three of his finger plus the large silver rings is almost to much to handle. 

He moves his head closer sticking his tongue out and licking round Niall's entrance, the beauty moans louder, gripping Harry's hair tightly, he loves rimming and the feeling along with everything else is so good.  
His wrist is starting to hurt but he keeps at the constant Hard thrusts and finally Niall's thighs tighten and shake around Harry's head and he throws his head back "Harry!" He screams out digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. 

The boy hisses but gently fingers Niall through his orgasm.  
When Niall's calmed a bit he pulls out slowly, the rings once again catching the rim of his hole making him hiss. But Harry kisses over his entrance in apology at the little ammount of pain. He licks at the moisture on his fingers a little bit before wiping them on the bedding.  
"So I'm guessing you liked that hmm" He leans over so he's holding himself up over Niall's body again. Niall's breathing has just calmed down, hes sweating and red and his hairs a mess but he looks stunning. He leans down pecking his lips Niall pulls away smiling lightly. 

"Your guess is correct"


End file.
